


Dear Aunt June

by deanswhiskeyveins



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Awkward relative meetings, Cause who doesn't love that, Daddy Dean, Dean x Reader, F/M, Falling In Love, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswhiskeyveins/pseuds/deanswhiskeyveins
Summary: Reader and Dean go for a grocery run, meet a relative, and things finally seem to fall into place.





	

“Hey, Y/N, wanna hit the store with me and Sable?” Dean called out from the Bunker’s kitchen. You looked up from your book while you pondered whether you really wanted to pull yourself from research right now. Oh, wait. Of course, you did!

“Sure, are you gonna get Sable ready, or am I? And where the heck is Sam?” you asked, entering the kitchen. Dean was busy wiping down the counters. Cleaning up from lunchtime, you guessed.

“Nah, I’ll deal with Sable, and Sam is probably back to working on digitizing the library. You know how adamant he is about getting that crap done.” Dean smirked.

“Yup.” you popped the ‘p’. “If you’ve got things covered, then I’m just gonna grab my jacket and head for the Impala.” you smiled before heading to your room. Once you had everything you needed, you headed up to the garage and slid into the Impala’s passenger side.

Dean and Sable still weren’t there yet, so you basked in the quiet, getting lost in your thoughts. You had met Sam and Dean on a wendigo hunt in Minnesota--the bastard had been snagging kids in the woods near a teen summer camp. You eventually tracked it down, but it threw you off guard and got you pretty good in the leg, making you lose your flair gun in the process. You thought you were a goner until Sam and Dean had shown up to pop him. Sam was an immediate help, and a fast friend, while Dean was a bit snarky, and took longer to get used to.

After that hunt you parted ways, but promised to keep in touch, which really wasn’t necessary considering you kept ending up on the same hunts and teaming up. When you had another close call during a vamp hunt, and needed time to heal, it was only natural when the boys offered a room in the Bunker. It was actually Dean that had offered, which was surprising.

Things fell into an easy routine between the three of you, and you only grew closer to the boys. Sam was definitely your best friend, someone you could lean on and tell anything to. He was the brother you never had. But, Dean, well, he was a horse of a different color.

Spending more time with him helped you see past the cocky facade to what really lay beneath. You slowly fell in love with the beautiful, broken man that was Dean Winchester.

Now, Sable didn’t come into the picture until a couple years later. An unexpected call from a not so old fling had given Dean a new daughter, a little panic, and a lot of self doubt. Sable was practically newly born when the mother had shoved her into Dean’s arms in the diner where they had agreed to discuss the situation. She said she didn’t want a child, and that the baby was Dean’s problem. At least she hadn’t just given the baby up for adoption from the hospital.

Things were hectic for a while after that, but after getting over the initial shock, you and Sam were really supportive and helpful. Dean was the one who had picked out her name.

Now, another three years gone by, and you could say hands down that Dean was a wonderful father. He loved Sable with all his heart, and took really good care of her. You loved her too, almost as much as you loved her father.

A squeal of “Y/N!” brought you out of your musings, and you turned around to see Dean buckling Sable into her carseat. You hadn’t even noticed him open the door.

“Hey, honey bee, ready to go for a ride to the store?” you asked enthusiastically. Sable loved riding in the Impala, no matter how far the distance. It made Dean proud and ridiculously happy.

Sable smiled big and threw her arms up in the air, accidentally hitting Dean in the face. “YEAH! ...Oops, sowwy, Daddy.” She put her finger in her mouth and scrunched her brows while looking at her father.

Dean chuckled. “It’s okay, honey bee, it was an accident. You were just excited.” He kissed her loudly on the cheek, making her giggle, before straightening to shut the door and get into the driver’s seat. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah!” Sable shouted again. Dean revved the engine, which made made Sable laugh and you roll your eyes, and away you were.

* * *

 

You pulled into the Walmart parking lot about half an hour later, willing yourself to get your game face on. When it came to food shopping for the Bunker, things always got tedious and out of hand. There was definitely a difference between maintenance supply runs and a heavy grocery day. Usually you went in pairs to help out and monitor one another's grocery choices--not too much junk, not too much organic, and always yummy stuff for Sable, of course.

“I’m starting to regret you talking me into coming. I hate grocery day.” You pouted at Dean while he turned the ignition off.

“Hey, someone had to come with me, and I know for a fact that Sam is much harder to uproot from researching than you. I know how you get.” Dean laughed before smiling at you. “Besides, I wanted your company.”

“Duh, because I happen to be the best company in the world! I trump Sammy every time.”

“That ya do, sweetheart, that ya do.”

You smirked before quickly turning to get out of the Impala, hoping to Chuck that he didn’t see your blush.

“I call Sable as my cart buddy this time! I think I’m gonna need her cuteness just to survive this one.” you spoke dramatically, putting the back of your hand over your eyes.

Dean mock scowled, then looked at a happy Sable in his arms. “Y/N sure is crazy, huh? But that’s why we love her.” He looked back at you with a half smile and an indescribable look in his candy green eyes. If he didn’t stop soon, you’d burst into flames by the end of the day.

Spinning around, you pointed to the entrance and started walking. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we? This is probably gonna take a while.” Once at the sliding doors, you turned around and made a grabbing motion. “Gimme, I need to steal her now before it’s too late.”

“Fine, fine.” Dean grumbled, sticking his tongue out at you before smirking. “So, we’ll take two carts and stick together unless one of us needs to break off for something, sound good?”

You nodded. “Do you want to start in the produce section, or end there?”

“Start there, then I won’t have to think about it too much.” Dean shuddered. “Man, I hate rabbit food, only acceptable on burgers.”

“Yeah! Buwgers awe the bestest.” Sable gave her two cents on the matter.

You chuckled. “Is that a fact, honey bee? Why are they the bestest, hmm?” You knew what was coming, but you always loved hearing her answer. She was so cute!

“Cos Daddy wikes ‘em.” Sable said before getting distracted by the colorful advertisements posted all over the lobby. When you looked over at Dean he had a megawatt smile and a twinkle in his eye. So adorable!

After grabbing two carts and situating Sable into yours comfortably, you and Dean made your way towards the produce. _The start of a long ass day_ you thought before giving the green apples a thorough inspection, totally not thinking about how they so matched Dean’s eyes.

* * *

 

Two full carts, sore feet, and a fussy toddler later, and you were finally nearing the end of your shopping extravaganza. You just needed to get some pecans, for pie of course!

“Hey, Y/N, I’m gonna run to the bathroom real quick since it’s just down the way. Think you can hold down the fort till I get back?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I got it. The pecans are just right here, so I can grab ‘em and then wait with Sable. Take your time.”

“Thanks, Y/N/N. I’ll be back.” Dean saluted before striding away with that adorable bow legged gait of his.

You shook your head and looked at Sable. “Daddy’s funny, huh?”

Sable nodded, rubbing her tired eyes and yawning. “Yeah, Mama, Daddy’s funny.”

Your eyes widened to what you were sure was the size of dinner plates. “Honey bee, what did you just call me?”

“Mama. Awn’t you my Mama? I want you to be.” Sable looked almost as confused as you felt.

Smiling shakily, you ran a hand through her fair hair to reassure her, and you were about to give her _some_ kind of reply until--

_“Y/N?”_

Oh crap, it was your great aunt June. She was a sweet old thing, some of the last of your family, and you loved her to death, but if you let her, she would chat your ear off for days. It had also been a while since you’d seen her, so scratch that, you’d probably be there for a year.

“Uh, hey Aunt June, it's good to see you. How’ve you been?” you smiled tightly, even though you knew she wouldn’t notice.

She didn’t, as she was too busy smiling at Sable. “I didn’t know you had a child! Or married, for that matter. What’s her name? How old is she? Is her father around? Oh, isn’t she just adorable! She has your smile, dear!”

The barrage of questions stunned you, and you didn’t know what to say. You opened your mouth to try to give any kind of coherent response when you felt a very familiar arm wrap snugly around you, immediately surrounded by the scent that was so Dean; leather, whiskey, old spice, gunpowder, and general delicious masculinity. It calmed you and made you nervous all at the same time.

“Her name is Sable, she’s gonna be four in March, I’m right here, and thank you, I tell her so all the time.” Dean smirked at you and your aunt’s matching flabbergasted expressions. Sable was giggling and reaching out saying, “Mama, Mama!” You couldn’t just leave her be, so you gently picked her up, and nestled her to you. Dean’s arm was still around you.

“I presume you’re the famous June? Y/N's told me so much about you. Dean Winchester.” Dean held out his right hand to shake.” It’s an honor to meet someone who’s helped shape Y/N into the wonderful woman she is today.” June’s face was so red, it could put a fire truck to shame, your’s too, for that matter. Nonetheless, she took the proffered hand and shook it gently.

“Oh my, you’re such a sweet and handsome young man. Perfect for my Y/N. She deserves nothing but the best in life, and it looks like she’s found it.” June smiled wide, showing off her false white teeth. “You’ll have to come over for dinner some time so I can get to know you and Sable better. I make a superb apple pie.”

“That would be great.” Dean smiled genuinely. “We’ll have to take you up on that offer as soon as possible. But if you’ll excuse us, we have to get the little one home for naptime. It’s been a long day for her. It was very nice meeting you, June.”

“Oh please, it’s Aunt June to you, mister.” June wagged her finger, eyeing Dean playfully. “I’ll let you get back to it, then. It was very nice meeting you, Dean. And you as well, Sable. You have a beautiful family, Y/N.” June smiled softly before waving at you all and hobbling off, probably to create chaos elsewhere.

You honestly didn’t know what to say right now. All you wanted to do was sink through the floor and hide forever--you felt mortified. “Uh-um-hum. Y-yeah. So, that was my great aunt June. Ahahah… ha..” Your face was on fire, and it took every ounce of willpower you had to look Dean in the face. It was shocking, what you found there.

Dean had his own soft half smile, one that you knew definitely meant something special. His eyes held so much love it made you want to cry. Subconsciously, you clung tighter to Sable, who snuggled into your neck in response.

“I like her. She’s a real nice lady. But we’ll have to see whether that apple pie is simpatico with her word.” Dean spoke jokingly.

“Wait a second.” You felt shaken and a bit confused. “Don’t you have anything to say? About the assumptions she made? We aren’t together…” You were going to say that Sable wasn’t yours, but you couldn’t bear to let the words slip past your lips, especially in her presence. Plus, you already _did_ consider her yours in every way besides blood. Then again, family don’t end in blood, now does it?

Dean shuffled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. ”Yeah, um, I’ve kinda been meanin’ to talk to you about that, Y/N.” You could swear Dean’s ears were turning pink.

“Somewhere along the line since I met you in Minnesota all those years ago, I’ve fallen for you. I just never said anything because I didn’t want to get you, only to screw it up and lose you in true Dean Winchester fashion. I have a bit of a track record, I know.” Dean frowned, looking a bit afraid.

“But,” he continued, “If you’ll have me, all of my broken pieces, I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to give you all the things you deserve, Y/N. And you deserve the freaking world. You and Sable. I love you. Both of you.”

By this point, your eyes were stinging dangerously, and you thought your cheeks might crack if you smiled any wider. “Oh, Dean. I love you, too.” Your voice cracked at the end, and a giddy little chuckle escaped you.

It was Dean’s turn to almost split his cheeks open, showing all his pearly whites. He grabbed you in a bear hug, kissing you so passionately it left you breathless and rejuvenated at the same time, all with a squished Sable between the two of you, giggling happily.

“Mama, Daddy, home!” Sable said loudly, making you pull away, wiping a stray tear from your cheek.

“I think you’re right honey bee, it’s time to get home, so we can tell Unca Sammy about today, huh?” Dean spoke. “But first, we gotta check out and load up Baby.” Dean stole another quick kiss before taking Sable from your arms, putting her in his own cart.

And so you made your way to the checkout so you could get home, see Unca Sammy, and start your life together, as a true family.

* * *

 

“Crap!” you yelled.

“What?!” Dean shouted, making a b-line from the library to the kitchen, where you were unpacking groceries. “Y/N?!”

“I forgot to get pecans.” you pouted. “You’ll have to settle for cherry pie.”

Dean stared at you blankly for a long moment before bursting into a fit of full bodied laughter. It only made your pout intensify, a set of puppy eyes thrown in for extra measure.

When Dean looked up he scrubbed his eyes, a smile still present on his beautiful face, and made his way over to you. “I love you, so much.”

You smiled, falling into his welcoming arms. He felt like coming home. “I love you, too.”


End file.
